I'm fallin' Love With Demon
by Koruru Natsume V
Summary: Kisah seorang bocah lelaki bangsawan yang sedang jatuh cinta pada sang iblis, pelayannya sendiri. Akan kah Ciel menyatakan perasaan hatinya pada Sebastian. Silakan baca selanjutnya . Gak pinter buat summary, baca aja langsung. Biar ngerti.


**I'm fallin' in love with Demon**

**Summary: Kisah seorang bocah lelaki bangsawan yang sedang jatuh cinta pada sang iblis, pelayannya sendiri. Akan kah Ciel menyatakan perasaan hatinya pada Sebastian. Silakan baca selanjutnya ^.^ ****Gak pinter buat summary, baca aja langsung, Biar ngerti.**

**Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler © Yana Toboso**

**Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: pasti typo (s), no EYD, bhs hancur, OOC, fict abal, dan sbg-nya.**

**xXx~Happy Reading~xXx**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya. Kediaman Mansion Phantomive kini terlihat sepi dan sunyi. Seorang anak lelaki bangsawan yang sedang terlihat tertidur, masih terlelap dari balik selimut. Tidak dibiarkan tirai - tirai merah itu terbuka, pasti akan membuat kedua mata Ciel silau melihatnya. Dia memilih untuk tetap tenggelam kedalam mimpi nya, tetapi, hal itu telah terhentikan ketika seorang butler kepala hitam itu datang masuk kekamarnya dan membangunkannya.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda." lelaki bernama Sebastian itu menyahut nya dengan ramah, lalu tangannya sibuk menarik selimut putihnya Ciel. Membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ahhh kau~jangan begitu. Aku masih ingin tidur." balas Ciel ngelindur. Rupanya dia masih enggan untuk segera bergegas bangkit dari kasur king size nya itu. Sebab semalaman dia habis begadang karena nonton piala dunia antara German vs Portugal. #Stop! kok jadi ngaco sih ceritanya. Maaf, author bukan melawak. Ini memang karena otaknya masih terbawa suasana malam kemarin. Lupakan-_-

Tidak. Semalaman Ciel telah menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengerjakan suatu pekerjaan pembuatan iklannya kemarin. Akan tetapi, Sebastian masih saja terus membangun - bangunkan bocah lelaki itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Ciel menyerah, dan ia pun lalu bangun meskipun hal itu sangat berat baginya.

Mata birunya masih mencoba untuk memperjelas penglihatannya, dia masih duduk di kasur, sambil mengucek - ngucek kedua matanya. Lalu, ketika tirai itu terbuka, cahaya matahari yang tampak mencorot masuk kedalam dan membuatnya silau. Sekali lagi dia mendesis kesal atas perlakuan Butlernya itu.

"Tutup tirainya!" gerutu Ciel kesal

"Seharusnya anda rindu bisa melihat kembali cahaya matahari seterang ini bukan?"

"Saya tau. Tapi mata ku silau."

"Baiklah. Saya akan membuat mata anda tidak silau lagi." katanya sambil tersenyum

"Bagaimana caranya?" lagi - lagi Ciel ingin tesenyum sendiri, bukan karena itu, justru Ciel malah rindu dengan senyuman khas Sebastian. Rasanya Ciel telah menganggap hidupnya terasa komplit ketika kehadiran sesosok pria iblis itu. Walau ia tau, hal itu sangat mengancam terhadap jiwanya, tapi dengan kehadiran Sebastian, ia merasa dirinya sangat disayang atau diperhatikan lebih olehnya.

Bagaimana pun juga, sepintar - pintarnya Ciel menyembunyikan perasaan terhadapnya, iblis itu maha tau dan selalu tau. Jadi hal itu biarkan lah mengalir apa ada nya seperti air. Maksud lho O.o

"Seandainya kau tau, aku begitu mencintai mu Sebastian. Tapi alam kita memang berbeda." gumam Ciel dalam batin sambil memandang Sebastian dari kejauhan.

"Saya tidak menyangka, rupanya ada manusia yang mencintai sesosok iblis seperti saya." balasnya tanpa melirik kebelakang/arah Ciel.

.

.

DEGH

.

.

Sekejap Ciel terkejut sekali akan ucapannya tadi. Dia benar - benar tidak percaya apa yang telah dikatakannya. Sekali lagi, Ciel hampir mau jatuh pingsan, karena ia sudah tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa - apa. Masalahnya, ucapan Sebastian sangat tepat apa yang dikatakan Ciel.

Tangannya bergidik merinding, dan bahkan keringat dingin bercucuran. Rasanya Ciel ingin sekali menutupkan wajahnya dengan karung goni dan segera cepat - cepat bersembunyi di toilet umum.

Tidak disangka, wajahnya telah memerah dan itu terlihat oleh Sebastian.

Dia melemparkan senyuman manis pada Ciel, "Wajah anda memerah, apakah tuan muda perlu saya membawakan obat untuk anda?"

"Ah~ahh tidak perlu." balas Ciel grogi

"Baiklah tuan."

* * *

Hari - hari berjalan baik seperti biasanya, para household Mansion sedang melakukan berbagai aktivitas sesuai bidangnya. Lalu, langit kembali senja. Dimana hari - hari Ciel merasa kegelisahan akan dirinya yang selalu di olok - olok oleh orang - orang dikarenakan dia telah melanggar perjanjian. Bukan itu, maksudnya dia memiliki hubungan dilarang dengan sang iblis. Musuh utama manusia. Ciel merasa terasing berada didalam lingkungannya itu. Masyarakat Inggris memang membenci sesosok iblis apapun bentuk wujudnya itu. Tetapi, hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Ciel untuk menghapuskan kontrak Sebastian dengannya, karena Ciel sudah mendatangani perjanjiann terlarang dengan setan dan itu tidak bisa ubah lagi, dan atau ditambah lagi Ciel sangat mengagumi pria seperti Sebastian itu.

Dia sedang duduk termenung ditaman sendirian, sambil melihat - lihat taman bunga yang penuh warna - warni. Dan tidak itu juga, Ciel juga ditemani dengan secangkir teh madu hangat + desert Stawberry Pancake. Ciel sangat menikmati makanan buatan tangan Sebastian, entah kenapa semua makanan yang dibuat olehnya begitu lezat dan pas di lidah Ciel. Tetapi, pikirannya kembali tentang hal itu. Seorang manusia yang jatuh cinta pada iblis, musuh Tuhan sendiri, dan parahnya lagi mahluk ciptaan-Nya menyukai setan mahluk kotor neraka itu. Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Akan kah Ciel memberanikan diri untuk meminta Sebastian menjadikan dirinya sebagai pasangan abadinya? "Mana mungkin," gumam Ciel berseru

Jari - jari lentiknya sedang terlihat asyik memilinkan rambutnya. Padahal tidak biasanya Ciel melakukan kebiasaan seperti itu. Di saat jam - jam sore begini, Ciel selalu memanfaatkan waktu dengan melakukan berbagai aktivitasnya seperti mempromosikan barang produksinya ke pasaran, atau tidaknya dia menjalankan misi - misi rahasia. Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang cuti untuk hari ini saja.

"Tuan muda, apakah anda perlu saya membawakan pakaian hangat untuk tuan? Cuaca sore ini cukup dingin." lagi - lagi Sebastian muncul secara tiba - tiba , dia berhasil membuat Ciel jantungan. Bagaimana tidak, Sebastian mendadak sudah berada disisinya. Dan itu tidak diketahui Ciel, kapan dia keluar dan berjalan kesininya.

Ciel memalingkan wajah dari hadapan Sebastian. Karena ia tidak ingin sesosok pelayan tampan itu membaca ekspersinya dan menebak apa yang dipikirkan Ciel.

Tapi itu telah diketahui Sebastian sejak dini. Pria berambut hitam itu cuma tersenyum manis saja, mungkin bisa ditelik senyumannya mirip seperti senyuman sang iblis.

Sebastian memang sudah menyadari kalau Ciel tertarik padanya. Makanya dari itu, Sebastian lebih menutupkan mulutnya dari permasalahan hal - hal perasaan manusia. Dan percuma juga, iblis manapun tidak akan pernah terpikat dengan hal perasaan apa lagi masalah cinta.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak kedinginan, lagian aku merasa kegerahan disini." katanya gugup

"Kalau begitu, izinkan saya untuk membukakan pakaian anda." tawar Sebastian lembut sambil menundukan setengah badannya, menunjukan rasa hormat pada tuannya.

Dan alhasil, Ciel pun terkecoh akan perkataan Sebastian tadi. Tanpa hitungan waktu, wajah Ciel kembali memerah, layaknya seperti warna merah buah naga yang biasa dijual di toko - toko pinggiran. Yang biasa mangkal di gang - gang. #Author sok tau -_-

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tubuh ku dilihat oleh orang lain, terlebih lagi kamu. Cih! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi."

"Hihihi..." Sebastian terkekeh - kekeh sejenak, "Sebelum anda memperlihatkan tubuh anda kepada saya, saya sudah melihatnya dari sejak awal kita berkontrak. Tuan muda tidak perlu malu terhadap saya." katanya sambil tersenyum jahat

Sekali lagi Ciel akan jatuh tersungkur karena malu setengah mati. Seorang lelaki bangsawan berketurunan Phantomive plus sekaligus sebagai kepala keluarga diolok - olok oleh pelayannya sendiri. Sungguh tidak tau diri! Deng-deng-deng# sinteron background song. Lupakan! -_- Author gaje

"Hei Sebastian, emm... maukah malam ini,"

belum dilanjutkan oleh Ciel, Sebastian langsung memotongnya duluan, "Jalan - jalan ke karnival malam." katanya lembut

Degh! "Aku belum selesai ngomong lho," Ciel berusaha membentak, menegur sang pelayannya itu, karena perbuatannya yang cukup kurang tidak sopan, memotong pembicaraan orang yang belum selesai.

Tetapi, walaupun begitu, Sebastian malah menanggapinya dengan cuek dan santai, tidak itu juga, Sebastian membelai lembut pipi Ciel.

Dan kau tau? Ciel tidak memberontak saat pelayannya itu menyentuhnya. Ciel malah menikmati belaian yang diberikan Sebastian, walaupun tangannya ditutupi oleh sarung tangan, namun Ciel merasa kehangatan yang mengalir yang diberikan Ciel, dan Ciel merasa nyaman saat Sebastian membelainya.

Sebastian cukup tersenyum dalam hati. #Bagaimana cara nya O.O?

"Tuan muda mengagumi saya?" gumam Sebastian dalam batin. "Saya memang tidak tau, kenapa hati anda terpikat pada saya. Kalau tuan muda memang mencintai saya layaknya seperti seorang manusia, apa boleh buat saya akan mewujudkan keinginan anda."

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendirian Sebastian. Kau sangat berarti bagi ku." gumamnya

* * *

Malam pun tiba. Detik jarum jam tepat pada pukul 8.00 pm. Para pelayan Mansion sedang bersiap - siap untuk berangkat ke acara karnival malam. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang khas walaupun mereka adalah pelayan.

Dentingan musik klasik terdengar merdu menggema ruangan kerja Phantomive. Ciel sedang membenahkan penampilan dirinya agar tampak menarik acara malam ini yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan sepanjang hidupnya. Sebab, mana ada waktu lagi Ciel bisa _berleha - leha _dengan pelayan - pelayannya itu, berpergian malam - malam menghabiskan waktu bersenang - senang. Dia akan menikmatinya sebaik mungkin.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Ciel

"Siap tuan!" sahut kelima pelayannya

"Baiklah. Sebastian, siapkan kereta kudanya." kata Ciel sambil merapikan dasi pitanya.

Pelayan kepala hitam itu mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perintah tuannya. "Yes, my lord." itu saja sepatah kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sebastian. Sebuah ucapan khasnya untuk tuannya.

* * *

Setelah sampai di karnival, Ciel betapa sumringahnya melihat keindahan saat malam itu. Kedua matanya berbinar - binat ketika cahaya halilintar terlihat gemerlap mencorot. Pesta musik khas karnival, dan banyak macam permainan atau wahana yang sudah menggugah selera.

"Aku mau naik kuda - kudaan." seru Mey rin

"Aku juga mau naik roller coaster," tambah Finnian berseru

"Sudah - sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke bar wanita, pasti lebih seru dari wahana disini bukan." ujar Brad genit

"Jangan bicara seperti itu didepan tuan muda." Sebastian menegur pelayan berambut pirang itu. Walau dia iblis mengetahui hasrat hawa nafsu manusia, Sebastian tetap saja tidak membiarkan tuannya mengetahui hal - hal tidak senonoh itu.

"Baiklah. Kalian nikmati saja wahana yang ada disini, silakan pilih permainan yang kalian suka. Aku mau ke sana dulu." kata Ciel, "Sebastian, temani aku jalan - jalan OK."

Sebastian mengangguk pelan, "Baik tuan muda." Diam - diam Sebastian sudah tau tujuan Ciel meminta seperti itu. Sebastian memang menyadarinya, Ciel ingin pergi jalan - jalan bersamanya tanpa ada satu orang yang menganggu pemuda laki - laki bangsawan itu saat berkencan dengan pelayannya sendiri.

Lalu pelayan yang lainnya pun berpencar entah kemana, dan membiarkan Ciel berduaan dengan Sebastian di tengah pasar malam ini.

Begitu ramai dan bising sekali. Tetapi Ciel tidak merasa risih akan hal itu.

Ciel melangkahkan kaki ke jalan setapak yang penuh bebatuan itu. Dengan segenggam tongkat emas tengkorak yang selalu dijinjing - jinjingnya, tidak akan bisa lepas dari tangannya.

Walau kini perasaan Ciel dag - dig - dug, dan rasa gugup yang berlebihan ketika bersama Sebastian, dia tetap mencoba untuk terlihat tenang dan tidak salah tingkah didepannya.

"Sebastian, bisakah kamu belikan aku permen kapas itu?" pinta Ciel yang terlihat sedikit merengek, layaknya seperti anak kecil. Bukankah Ciel anak kecil juga? Entahlah -_-

"Baik tuan." jawab Sebastian

Tanpa menunggu lama, sebatang permen kapas berwarna pink itu pun sudah berada ditangan Ciel. Lalu dengan serunya Ciel menjilat - jilat permen kapas itu, dikunyahnya dan diemutnya.

Ciel tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan mencoba wahana disini, bukan karena Ciel tidak tertarik, tapi dia cuma ingin mau berduaan saja bersama Sebastian lebih lama lagi.

Mereka pun duduk disalah satu bangku kayu yang terletak di bawah naungan pohon rindang sebelah toko taylor. Bersemayam adem dan angin sepoi - sepoi meniup lembut.

Ciel asyik menikmati sebatang permen kapas, walau begitu, matanya tetap tertuju pada pemandangan indah didepan sana.

Mereka masih dalam suasana terjaga, keheningan dan kesunyian yang telah tercipta diantara mereka berdua, namun lama - kelamaan Ciel merasa bosan dengan suasana seperti ini, lalu Ciel pun memulai membuka percakapan duluan padanya. Untuk memecahkan rasa kecanggungan yang dirasakan pemuda berusia 13th itu.

"Bagaimana menurut mu, indah bukan malam ini?" tanyanya tanpa melirik ke arah Sebastian.

"Ya." jawabnya spontan

"Aku merasa nyaman bila didekat mu Sebastian." katanya sambil tersenyum

"Saya sudah menyadarinya tuan akan berkata seperti itu." balasnya

Ciel sekejap terkejut. Dan kedua matanya terbelalak melotot kearahnya, "Ehh... Bagaimana bisa?"

"Iblis itu maha tahu. Tanpa perlu memberi tahunya pun iblis telah menyadarinya." jawabnya parau

Ciel melemparkan senyumannya, "Walaupun kau iblis, tapi aku merasa nyaman bila kau ada disamping ku."

"Terimakasih sudah mengundang ku datang kedalam kehidupan mu, tuan muda." katanya sambil mengusap kepala Ciel. "Saya sangat senang."

"Diri ku merasa terjaga bila kau ada bersama ku, begitu juga diluar sana, penuh orang - orang jahat dan tamak, namun, aku tak merasakan apa - apa, kau melindungi ku. Dan aku sangat nyaman dengan keberadaan mu. Aku memang aneh."

Sebastian terkekeh - kekeh sejenak, entah hal apa yang membuatnya tertawa sendiri. Sampai - sampai Ciel mengernyit heran, mencurigainya. Ahhh dia memang orang yang selalu curiga.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa aku membuat mu lucu? Rasanya tidak."

"Tidak. Hanya saja saya merasa janggal pada anda. Kenapa kau begitu mengagumi saya, bila kau lihat sendiri, saya adalah sesosok iblis yang menyeramkan dan keji."

"Mungkin ya, tapi yang ku lihat sekarang kau jauh berbeda dari apa yang kau katakan. Aku tak peduli dunia akan berkata apa pada ku. Sekali lagi aku meminta pada mu, sebagai pelayan ku, tolong, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendirian." tiba - tiba suasana menjadi dramatis, seketika Ciel meneteskan air matanya, tepat di depan mata Sebastian. Apa sih maksudnya -_-

Memohon padanya untuk menjaganya selamanya dan untuk tetap berada didekat Ciel kapanpun dan dimana pun itu. Dia tersungkur berpaling pada Sebastian, dipeluknya erat - erat, mungkin bisa dilihat dari kejauhan mereka seperti ayah dengan anaknya.

Pria butler itu cuma terdiam saja. Dia tidak tau gimana harus menanggapinya. Bukan karena tidak ada kata yang terlintas dibenaknya untuk berkata, hanya saja, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana dirinya untuk memahami perasaan manusia. Bisa dibilang hatinya memang cukup keras, iblis bukan ditakdirkan untuk memahami manusia, tetapi menjeratkan manusia dalam kesesatannya.

Mungkin hanya demi Ciel, Sebastian rela belajar untuk mencoba memahami perasaan manusia. Dia cuma ingin membuatnya tersenyum dan merasa puas atas kehadirannya.

"Saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan anda sendirian. Karena anda adalah jiwa ku, dan anda akan selalu dilihat oleh ku. Kalau memang tuan muda menginginkan saya untuk menjadi pasangan abadi, tak apa, saya akan melakukannya demi kepuasan tuan muda."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tau?" Ciel tergagap - gagap. Ia mungkin tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa, tapi tebakannya sangat tepat. Dan Ciel benar - benar tidak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh sang butlernya itu.

Lagi - lagi wajah Ciel mendadak merah. Wajahnya blushing dan itu terlihat oleh Sebastian.

Disaat Ciel menganga karena saking terkejutnya akan ketidak percayaan perkataan Sebastian tadi, diam - diam Sebastian mulai bertindak agresif.

Sebastian mengecup bibirnya Ciel dengan lembut.

.

.

Cup

.

.

"Aaa - aaa...?" Saking malunya Ciel tergagap - gagap bicaranya, dan kedua matanya melebar.

"Anda sungguh menggemaskan." ucap Sebastian tertawa

"Aaa - aa... ?"

Dan sekali lagi Sebastian mencium bibirnya lagi, tapi yang ini cukup lama, dan bahkan Sebastian akan membuat Ciel lumer dalam ciumannya.

Tanpa disangka, baru kali ini bibir Ciel tersentuh dengan bibir Sebastian. Ciel memang polos dengan hal seperti itu, dan pada akhirnya, Ciel membiarkan dirinya untuk tetap dalam ciuman Sebastian.

"Tuan muda menikmatinya?" tanya Sebastian sambil membelai wajahnya

Ciel hanya mengangguk saja, berseru, dan balas melemparkan senyuman kearahnya, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia benar - benar sangat menikmatinya.

Malam ini Ciel begitu senang sekali, dia merasa benar - benar dirinya telah mendapatkan apa yang semua ia inginkan dan itu tercapai. Lalu, kedua tangannya Ciel digenggam oleh Sebastian.

Mereka sama - sama saling menatap, tapi tidak lama kemudian, Ciel akhirnya luluh dari tatapan Sebatian yang mungkin menggoda baginya.

"Sebastian, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kamar ku saja?" kata Ciel

Sebastian terkejut. Pikirannya mungkin baru saja di doktrin oleh sesuatu dan membuatnya tidak percaya akan hal itu.

"Kau anak yang nakal." ucap Sebastian sweatdrop sambil mencubit hidung kecil Ciel.

Ciel membalasnya dengan tawaan saja, memang Ciel benar - benar tidak percaya apa yang dikatakannya sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia sedang reflek.

"Baiklah tuan muda. Saya akan lakukan apapun yang anda inginkan." jawab Sebastian

Lalu mereka pun kembali melumat lagi. Tapi kini Ciel malah berbalik menyerang dan mencoba berusaha lebih agresif dari Sebastian. Bagaimana pun juga, Ciel tetap kalah dari Sebastian. Dan akhirnya, Ciel menerima dirinya sebagai pihak uke yang tidak bisa memberontak atau balas memberikannya. Namun, ditengah kemesraan antara Ciel dengan iblis tampan itu, tiba - tiba ada sesosok shinigami yang rupanya cemburu. Ia telah menonton adegan mereka dari tadi.

"Sebastian dengan Ciel? Tidak!" Grell menggerutu kesal. "Aku tidak akan pernah merelakan Sebastian berciuman dengannya. Harusnya AKU. Titik!"

* * *

**Baiklah. Cukup sampai disini saja ceritanya. Maaf banget, kalau ceritanya gaje atau tidak menarik. Saya tidak berbakat buat cerita yang menarik. Wajar, baru tahap belajar. Cuma satu fict yang berhasil saya buat dalam satu hari dengan pair yang sangat cocok sesuai dengan animenya. Tadinya, cerita ini mau saya buatkan kedalam fandom Naruto, tapi entah kenapa saya ingin sekali membuat satu fict Kuroshitsuji. Hahahaha~kebetulan juga, saya lagi demam Black Butler nih. Apa lagi kalau liat Sebastian ^.^ #Siapa yang nanya?**

**Baiklah. Saya tidak ingin banyak berbicara disini. Tapi, jangan lupa untuk memberikan saran, kritik, pesan atau flame sekalipun di kolom review dibawah ini. Karena, suara atau pendapat kalian begitu berharga sekali untuk saya. Tanpa perlu berkata 2 kali, saya sangat berterimakasih kpd pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca fict saya. Saya benar - benar sangat senang ^.^ **

**~Danke Gut~**


End file.
